love? part three
by little princess keiko
Summary: Haruka come home from the hospital, michiru wants to play some sex sceen please dont read if you are underage


I had fallen asleep in the car on the way home and when I woke up I found myself being carried to bed by michiru, though she was smaller then me I had forgotten how strong she was and I smiled at her warmth and laid my head to her chest smiling with my eyes closed, I could hear her giggle then " you still love resting your head on my chest, don't you love?" I laughed softly and opened my eyes and nodded " of coarse, its warm, and I can hear your heart beat, its like a lullaby," I smiled as she blushed and she got me inside and set me on the couch with some pillows. " do you need anything love?" she asked me. I smiled " only you," she blushed again and I laughed at her cuteness, I just couldn't help myself, "I-ill make you a bath," she said and hurried out of the room and to the bathroom. I blinked then laughed again smiling glad to be back with her, I also decided to tease her a little when she came back out. " Chiru sweetie! I will need your help you know," she walked out blushing but has that shy yet sly smile on her face " I know love" she giggled shyly blushing. I raised my eye brow and then saw the smirk on her face and I grinned " you little devil, you know I would say that!"

I laughed and she just smirked more, " I though I was an angel," I shook my heads laughing " you are an angel and devil mixed in one," she laughed softly and I smiled to the her from the couch and she stood their looking at me with a giggle. I raised my eye brow up " what are you looking at?" she giggled again and followed my body with her eyes stopping at my leg one raised by a pillow and I laughed more knowing what she was thinking " oh you little naughty princess" she giggled more " mew?" she said tilting her head and slowly coming to me I couldn't help but grin. I missed her little games she played and she crawled on top of me purring and kisses me deeply and I kissed back witch a soft moan already exited jut thinking of her game she was playing and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me putting pressure on our bodies.

She let out a sweet soft moan and kisses my neck causing me to blush more and moan softly again letting my head fall back to give her more room. My hands now trailed from her back towards her chest and she licked my neck then kissed me passionately and deeply again I kissed back with a moan and squeezed her chest from over her cloths and tugged at her shirt wile she was still kissing me patiently. She giggled softly and smirked and whispered in my ear " who said I would give you all of me today?" and jumped up from my reach and walked back to the bathroom leavening me blinking and wanting more so bad.

I sat back more pouting. Michiru then a few minutes came back out later " ruka? What do you think about this dress?" I turned too look at her and blushed seeing she was naked and she giggled " Im surprised, you are not out of your cloths yet!" she teased me. I quickly started undressing myself still on the couch not ready to try and walk with the crutches I was given and she giggled again amused. She then slowly crawled onto the couch mewing " mew, mew," she giggled and slid her hand up my leg and slowly over my inner thigh and up my stomach to my breast an softly cupped each breast with her hands and kissed me deeply. I let my hands runs over her stomach to her hips and then back up to her breasts putting pressure on her breasts wile kissing and letting a soft moan in her mouth, "mmm…" she giggled after moaning again and then suddenly slipped a finger inside of me and I gasped loudly and she giggled again and kissed my lips. My moans got louder as she started moving her finger in and out of me and I breathed heavily wile passionately kissing her back rubbing her breasts with my hands moaning. I could hear every little moan or murmur that she did. With each moan I got more excited and so did she, I slipped my finger inside of her as well and she moaned loudly. I knew I had caught the kitten their. I started to rub her clit and she moaned loudly "r-ruka!" "mmmm" was my only reply kissing her again passionately, oh how I missed her lips and her sweet moans. She was breathing heavily now with me our breaths at the same pace. She started going faster in and out of me her and slipped another finger inside of me as well and I moaned loudly and collapsed back onto the couch laying their breathing fast and head and my finger slid out from her and she giggles lightly watching my expression as she moved her fingers at a steady pace. My hips moved to her rhythm and soon she was sucking on one of my breasts as well moaning. I ran my fingers through her hair wile she did so. After a few minutes she started kissing down my stomach and down to my hips and I separated my legs giving her room and she lowered her head down and started licking me I moaned even louder now "c-chiru…" she smiled with a smirk hearing me call her name finally and started using her fingers again still licking me. I screamed in pleasure and came for her, I breathed heavily laying back on the pillows on the couch sighing happily as well, michiru licked her fingers wile watching me and I blushed even more. She smiled sweetly and snuggles up close to me on the couch for a few minutes and I caught my breath. She giggled again "now she we relax in the bath my ruka?" I smiled softly and nodded. I always felt so much softer after we made love, she made all the bad things go away, she took me to her heaven every time. She helped me up and we went over to the bath and she got in then helped me in putting my leg over the edge so the cast would stay dry, what a switch it was. Normally I would be the one holding her. But this time she wrapped her arms around me "can I help you wash this time? Your such a tomboy, you never let me do much," I chuckled softly and nodded with a soft smile "hai, you may love." she started washing my back and I closed my eyes enjoying the back rub "I love you" I whispered softly, she giggles and kisses my neck from behind softly " I love you as well my prince." I smiled with my eyes closed and let her finish washing me for me this time and she helped her dry off and get into some comfortable cloths. "may I make you a cake love?" she asked with a smile and ran to the kitchen before I could even answer and I laughed. I loved her cakes though, they are the best. I hobbled over to the kitchen table with the crutches and sat down watching her start making the cake still half dressed and I shook my head and smiled, she's so child like sometimes its just to cute.


End file.
